indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Grace Jones
Grace Jones, geboren als Grace Mendoza (Spanish Town, 19 mei 1948) is een Jamaicaans supermodel, zangeres en actrice. Biografie Haar ouders, Marjorie Jones en dominee en politicus Robert W. Jones, verhuisden in 1965, samen met Grace en diens tweelingbroer Christian, van Jamaica naar Syracuse, in de Amerikaanse staat New York. Voor ze begon te werken als model studeerde Jones theater aan het Onondaga Community College. Toen ze begin twintig was verhuisde Jones naar Parijs waar ze zich beroemd en berucht maakte door in disco's en op feestjes topless te verschijnen in gezelschap van Jerry Hall, de toenmalige vriendin van Mick Jagger. Tijdens een feest in een restaurant werd ze ontdekt door een platenproducer toen ze zich, op de tonen van Dirty Ol' Man van The Three Degrees, dansend op een tafel begaf. Er werden drie singles uitgebracht - I Need A Man, Sorry en That's The Trouble - en in 1977 verscheen haar tamelijk succesvolle debuutalbum Portfolio op het label Island Records. Het nummer La vie en rose (een cover van het bekende chanson van Edith Piaf) werd een Europese hit. Hierna volgen twee minder succesvolle albums: Fame (1978) en Muse (1979). Alle drie albums staan vol met campy disco-hits en Jones werd erg geliefd in de gayscene. De hoezen van deze drie albums werden gemaakt door kunstenaar Richard Bernstein. In deze periode kwam Jones ook in contact met kunstenaar Andy Warhol. Ze werd tijdelijk zijn muze en vergezelde hem vaak tijdens bezoekjes aan de beroemde New Yorkse nachtclub Studio 54. In 1980 verscheen het album Warm Leatherette waarmee Jones artistiek gezien een geheel andere richting insloeg. Het album bevatte grotendeels covers van onder andere Chrissie Hynde en Roxy Music. Ook onderging Jones, onder leiding van stilist en toenmalig partner Jean Paul Goude, een drastische verandering qua uiterlijk. Haar androgyne, onderkoelde imago met het beroemde blockhead-kapsel, werd haar handelsmerk en zou haar wereldberoemd maken. Haar volgende album, Nightclubbing, werd wereldwijd een groot succes. Ook artistiek gezien was dit haar meest succesvolle album. De single I've Seen That Face Before (een bewerking van Libertango van de Argentijnse componist Ástor Piazzolla) werd een grote hit evenals het dansnummer Pull Up To The Bumper. Het derde album in deze reeks is Living My Life, waar veel reggae-invloeden op te horen zijn. Hits van dit album waren Nipple To The Bottle en het door haar zelf geschreven My Jamaican Guy. Deze drie albums kwamen tot stand in samenwerking met onder meer Chris Blackwell, Alex Sadkin, het top-ritme duo van de reggae; Sly Dunbar en Robbie Shakespeare en de eerdergenoemde Jean Paul Goude. De albums werden opgenomen in de beroemde Compass Point Studio's op de Bahama's en staan ook wel bekend onder de naam The Compass Point sessions. In 1983 zei Jones zich meer op haar filmcarrière te willen richten. Ze speelde tot dusver in onder meer een aantal artistieke films maar geen grote commerciële films. Deze kwamen er nu wel met Conan the Destroyer en de James Bond-film A View to a Kill. Twee jaar later maakte ze onder leiding van producer Trevor Horn het album Slave to the Rhythm waarvan de gelijknamige single Slave to the Rhythm een grote hit werd. De legendarische videoclip van Slave To The Rhythm werd erg populair en was veel te zien op MTV. Ook verscheen Jones in een aantal reclamespotjes van onder andere Honda en Citroën. Een jaar later kwam het door Nile Rodgers en haarzelf geproduceerde Inside Story uit, dat matig werd ontvangen. Alle nummers waren geschreven door Jones samen met gitarist Bruce Woolly. Alleen de single I'm Not Perfect (But I'm Perfect For You) werd een bescheiden commercieel succesje. Voor de videoclip van deze single werd Jones' lichaam beschilderd door kunstenaar Keith Haring. Daarna volgen er een aantal schandalen. Jones belandde in de gevangenis vanwege cocaïne-bezit, ze werd wegens wangedrag uit een vliegtuig gezet, American Express spande een rechtszaak tegen haar aan wegens betalingsachterstand en Jones gaf haar minnaar, muzikant Christopher Stanley, ten onterechte op als vermist. Het album Bulletproof Heart uit 1989 wordt beschouwd als een commercieel en artistiek dieptepunt in haar carrière. Alleen de single Love On Top Of Love (Killer Kiss), werd redelijk goed ontvangen en leverde een bescheiden hit op. Hierna werd het op muzikaal terrein erg stil rond Jones. Naast een aantal losse singles, onder meer Seven Day Weekend, verschenen er verder alleen compilatie-albums. Jones nam een aantal nieuwe albums op maar deze werden niet uitgebracht. Op filmgebied viel ze met name op door haar rollen in de films Boomerang uit 1992, met Eddie Murphy, en Wolf Girl (2001), met Tim Curry. Wel trad Jones nog regelmatig op. Op 28 mei 2002 trad ze naast Luciano Pavarotti op tijdens een van zijn Pavarotti and Friends benefietconcerten om het vluchtelingenprogramma te ondersteunen dat de Verenigde Naties in Zambia had opgezet voor vluchtelingen uit Nigeria. In 2008 keerde Jones uiteindelijk terug met het enthousiast ontvangen album Hurricane, waarop in het nummer William's Blood haar moeder te horen is. Grace Jones is nog steeds bekend als een van de grootste stijl-iconen van de jaren '80. Niet alleen door haar uiterlijke verschijning en haar opvliegende en soms shockerende gedrag maar ook door haar bijzondere en gestileerde, bijna metaalachtige, stemgeluid met een bereik van bijna 3 octaven en de muziek die zij voornamelijk in de eerste helft van de jaren '80 maakte, de zogeheten Compass Point Sessions. Zij treedt nog altijd op, bijvoorbeeld in Nederland op het jaarlijkse muziekfestival Lowlands (augustus 2009). Jones heeft diverse relaties gehad met onder meer Jean Paul Goude, de stylist die haar begin jaren '80 hielp haar wereldberoemde uiterlijk te creëren. Samen kregen ze een zoon, Paolo, die ook actief is in de muziekwereld. Anno 2009 ging het gerucht dat Jones verloofd zou zijn met de 20 jaar jongere Engelse burggraaf Ivor Mervyn Vigors Guest. Dit is echter niet waar.Gracejones.org: Biography of the popular Movie Actress Grace Jones Wel produceerde Ivor Guest Grace's 'comeback album' (hoewel ze nooit volledig uit de publiciteit was verdwenen) Hurricane waarvan hij ook een nog uit te komen 'dub' versie heeft gemaakt. Tussen 13 oktober en 20 november 2010 komt Grace Jones voor Night of the Proms in Antwerpen, Arnhem en Rotterdam. Daarna richt Grace zich waarschijnlijk op het promoten van Hurricane in de USA, het afwerken van de documentaire over haar en wellicht zelfs een nieuw album. Verzamelalbums Onder meer Island Life uit 1985 en The Ultimate Collection uit 2006. Films * Gordon's War (1973) * Let's Make a Dirty Movie (1976) * Colt 38 Special Squad (1976) * Army of Lovers (1979) * Deadly Vengeance (1981) * Made in France (1984) * Conan the Destroyer (1984) * A View to a Kill (1985) * Vamp (1986) * Straight to Hell (1987) * Siesta (1987) * Superstar (1990) * Boomerang (1992) * Cyber Bandits (1995) * McCinsey's Island (1998) * Palmer's Pick Up (1999) * Wolf Girl (2001) * Shaka Zulu: The Citadel (2001) * No Place Like Home (2006) * Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Falco (2008) * Chelsea on the Rocks (2008) Categorie:Jamaicaans zanger Categorie:Jamaicaans model Categorie:Jamaicaans filmacteur